


Cold Coffee

by This_Time_I_Wont_Regret_My_Username



Series: A Collection of One-Shots for THC [36]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Not Epilogue Compliant, Post-War, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 10:04:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13785180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_Time_I_Wont_Regret_My_Username/pseuds/This_Time_I_Wont_Regret_My_Username
Summary: Harry stared dispassionately into his coffee cup, absently stirring the cold liquid with a spoon. His eyes were red-rimmed and he sniffled occasionally. It was just so sad. . . his coffee was cold.





	Cold Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Just in case, I'ma give you another warning: implied/mentioned suicidal thoughts.

 

Harry stared dispassionately into his coffee cup, absently stirring the cold liquid with a spoon. His eyes were red-rimmed and he sniffled occasionally. It was just so sad. . . his coffee was  _cold_.

Harry mourned the loss of the beverage as Luna sat across from him and grabbed his hand in a comforting manner, her large gray eyes understanding.

He was visiting Luna and, of course, he'd eaten something that he shouldn't have. It wasn't really his fault though, she hadn't labelled it as Glumbumble Treacle and had put it on her kitchen counter anyways.

How was Harry supposed to know that it wasn't a  _regular_  treacle tart, but instead a melancholy-inducing one?

"What else did you expect? I have a Glumbumble habitat in the garden, remember?" Luna had asked him innocently, blinking owlishly.

Harry had cried harder, for apparently no reason at all, other than that Luna was just so  _adorable_  and that was sad, for some inexplicable reason.

He spent the next week or so moping about Luna's small hut that she shared with her husband, Rolf. Harry had planned on visiting with both Rolf and Luna, but the odd man had gotten pulled away to go investigate a sighting of some obscure creature no one could remember the name of.

That was fine with Harry. He wasn't sure if Rolf would appreciate him cuddling up next to Luna in the middle of the night, sobbing more than he had when Ginny had left him for Cormac McLaggen.

That brought more saddening thoughts than Harry could handle, like all of the casualties of the Battle of Hogwarts; the fact that Ron and Hermione had gotten married and had two beautiful children, and Harry didn't have a family anymore. No one needed him.

Harry wondered absently if Luna kept the knives in the kitchen, or if she would've kept them by the Glumbumbles. It seemed like a Luna thing to do, to put the sharp, sharp blades with the little bee-like creatures that made people cry.

_Wouldn't that be funny?_

Harry didn't laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt: [creature] Glumbumble. I was laughing so hard... and then my brain turned around and went "Why don't we make this super horrifying and sad, hmmm?"   
> Please leave a comment and/or kudos! :D


End file.
